the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
The 92nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2018
The 92nd annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day, Thursday, November 22, 2018 in New York City starting at 9:00 a.m. EST on Thanksgiving Day, ending at 12:00 p.m. New Balloons # Spider-Man (3rd Version) # Rusty from Rusty Rivets # Goku from Dragon Ball (Funimation) # Star Butterfly # Migo from Smallfoot # Holiday Homer Simpson (2nd Version) # Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg from The Christmas Chronicles (Netflix) New Novelty Balloons * Red & Gold Macy's Stars * Little Cloud by FriendsWithYou * Sunny the Snowpal New Balloonicles * Go Bowling * Three Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil Corporation) New Floats # Tom Turkey (3rd Version) # Fantasy Chocolate Factory (Kinders) # Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nickelodeon) # Splashing Safari Adventure (Kalahari Resorts) # Santa Saint Bernards Save Christmas (Elf Pets® and The Elf on the Shelf®) # # # Splashing Safari Adventure (Kalahari Resorts and Convenients) #Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nickelodeon) # Santasy Chocolate Factanta’s Saint Bernard Saves Christmas (Elf Pets and The Elf On the Shelf) # Returning Character Balloons #Holiday Pikachu (5th Version) #Holiday Greg Heffley (3rd Version) #Charlie Brown and his Kite (3rd Version) #Dreamworks' Trolls (3rd Version) #Popeye the Sailor Man (2nd Version) #Super Mario #Santa Hat SpongeBob Squarepants (2nd Version) #Circus Ronald McDonald (4th Version) #Kayna from My Singing Monsters #Owlette from PJ Masks #Super Wings' Jett #Chase from PAW Patrol #Olaf #Amethyst from Steven Universe #The Grinch & Max #Simba from The Lion Guard #Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd Version) #Mavis from Hotel Transylvania #Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) #Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (2nd Version) #Toothless the Dragon (Returns Since 2015) #The Elf On the Shelf Returning Spectacular Floats #Frozen Fall Fun (Discover/NHL) #1-2-3 Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) #Shimmer And Shine (Nickelodeon) #Parade Day Mischief (Sour Patch Kids) #Universal Playground (Sprout) #Harvest in the Valley (Green Giant) #Everybody's Favorite Bake Shop (Entemann's) #Deck the Halls (Balsam Hills) #The Alohan Spirit (Kings Hawaiian) #Fun House (Krazy Glue) #Marione-Carole Showboat (First Time Since 2014) #Building a Better World (Girl Scouts of USA) #Discover Adventure (Build-A-Bear) #Jolly Polly Pirate Ship (First Time Since 2016) #Heartwarming Holiday Countdown (Hallmark Channel) #The Cranberry Cooperative (Ocean Spray) #Snoopy's Doghouse (Peanuts Worldwide LLC) #Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Delta Airlines) #Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) #On the Roll Again (Homewood Suites) Returning Balloonicles #Aflac Duck (3rd Version) (Aflac) #Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines Returning Novelty Balloons # Macy's Blue and White Stars # Harold the Policeman (First Time Since 2016) # Macy's Yellow Stars # Americana Spheres (First Time Since 2008) # Flying Fish (First Time Since 2013) # Artie the Pirate (First Time Since 2015) # Harold the Fireman # Nutcracker (First Time in the Main Parade) # Red Believe Stars (First Time Since 2016) # Macy's Golden Snowflake Stars Performance Marching Bands * Cicero-North Syracuse High School Northstars Marching Band, New York * Grants Pass High School Marching Band and Color Guard, Oregon * Homewood High School Patriot Marching Band, Alabama * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes, Harrisonburg, Virginia * Keller High School Marching Band, Texas * Lafayette High School Mighty Lion Marching Band, Louisiana * The Ohio State University Marching Band, Columbus, Ohio * Park Vista High School Marching Band, Lake Worth, Florida * Riverside City College Marching Tigers, Riverside, California * Woodland High School Wildcat Marching Band, Cartersville, Georgia * Macy's Great American Marching Band, USA * NYPD Marching Band, New York Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars Performers * * * * * * Hosts * Hoda Kobt * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Category:Upcoming Category:Coming Soon